<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternity by blueordinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294805">Alternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueordinary/pseuds/blueordinary'>blueordinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel Angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, POV Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Soulmates, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueordinary/pseuds/blueordinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I are soulmates — destined to be together. The only problem is that I’m the only one that knows it. God, that sounds creepy . . . I promise I don’t mean it like that. But, I do know that we were made for each other. I would start at the beginning but I’m not sure that there ever was one. . . I’m sure this isn’t making much sense to you, but I don’t guess that it matters because you’ll forget soon enough it soon enough. You see. . .  You and I have lived thousands of lives. But I’m the only one that can remember them."</p><p>In which MC and Luciel are stuck chasing each other through reality and Luciel is just waiting for her to realize it. He Isn't sure what will put a stop to it, but he does know that all he wants is for his true love to remember him even just once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From&lt;707@rfa.com&gt; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To&lt;coordinator@rfa.com&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:30 AM </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't know how to start so I'll just say it. You and I are soulmates — destined to be together. The only problem is that I’m the only one that knows it. God, that sounds creepy . . . I promise I don’t mean it like that. But, I do know that we were made for each other. I would start at the beginning but I’m not sure that there ever was one. . . I’m sure this isn’t making much sense to you, but I don’t guess that it matters because you’ll forget soon enough. You see. . .  You and I have lived thousands of lives. But I’m the only one that can remember them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know that it sounds crazy. Maybe I am crazy, but we have lived through countless lives together. We just wake up in a new life one day with new memories planted in our brain and I am the only one who knows that we truly haven’t been there our whole lives. Sometimes we’re childhood friends, sometimes colleagues, sometimes complete strangers but the two of us are always there. Sometimes our other friends join us Jaehee, Zen, V, Yoosung. . . Yes, even Jumin. I know that right now he’s the one you’ll think of. You care about him. Not me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This life is the one we share the most frequently, the RFA, and the messenger, and the apartment. It rarely lasts more than 11 days and that is today. Day 11. Sometimes you fall in love with others in the messenger, but that’s okay. I’ve learned to content myself with being your friend. It’s the times that you don’t even want a friendship that truly eats me up inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time you chose Jumin, I can tell that both of you are happy. I’m sorry that I can’t be happy for you. Even if I could be, there will be no tomorrow for the two of you. In the morning we’ll wake up in another life and there is no way of telling what it will be or who you will love. The only certain thing is that I will be there and I will still love you. Don’t be sad. You’ll be back here eventually and you’ll love Jumin again. I may not like it but there is nothing I want more than for you to be happy. I’ll be there for you no matter what. I promise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t always behave like this. I don’t always reveal myself to you. In fact, if you’re reading this email then something terrible has already happened. I set this to send if I didn’t return to my computer before the party. You know me, there’s no way I would have stayed away for this long unless something had gone wrong. I don’t want you to worry though. When you wake up tomorrow this will all be like a bad dream that you can’t quite remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanted the chance to tell you that I love you. This is almost like a journal entry or prayer. It’s not like anyone but I will know it in just a few hours. There I’ve told you the secret. You’ve thought I was hiding something this entire time, didn’t you? You’re always so clever. Well, I might as well tell you one more secret, not that it will make any difference, I’ll tell you my heart’s desire. My dearest wish is that one day you’ll wake up and you’ll remember me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All my love, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciel Choi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>707</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>